


April Fools

by ROTG_fan_creature (ShinsouHitoshiBestBoi)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Again, Angst, Dark!Jack, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I honestly haven’t a clue what I’m doing, Jack Frost is vindictive, Kinda, Nature family is great, Nightlight Jack and Jokul are prank buddies, Nightlight and Katherine are NOT HAPPY, Nightlight is cool, OOC, Probably A LOT of OOCness, Revenge, The Big Four are jerks, They are very mad at the big four, Tricks, Well - Freeform, Winter family are very helpful in this vindictiveness, and the depictions of violence will just be, and they deserve it, but hey, depending on the fae you’re talking about, eventually, fae, h/c, i can’t write too much sad stuff, i guess, is fun, ish???, murdery-ness, only a little, probably, rightfully so, tge elementals act kinda fae, the character death is probably gonna be the big four, the other winter spirits talking about stuff, the warnings are only really to be safe, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsouHitoshiBestBoi/pseuds/ROTG_fan_creature
Summary: Jack was rather mischievous to all the guardians in some way throughout those 300 years so they enlist the help of Pitch and the movie happens. so when it's all over, they shout a big "april fools!" and tell him that everything was a joke, including the fact that he got believed in (those weren't real kids but someone dressed up as them), became a guardian and their friends. he's really hurt by this but the guardians are just laughing and highfiving like yeah we got that annoying bratJack then goes to his Nature family and they arenot happywith the guardians, so they get to work on chipping away with the guardians belief base, and replacing it with their own. Including the positions as guardians, replacing the guardians of Hope, Dreams, Wonder, and Memory, as well as adding their own, such as Joy, obviously, as well as safety, fear, and strength, and, Upon the return of Nightlight and Katherine from a millennium vacation in space, accepting Bravery and Kindness/Storytelling back into the mix upon seeing how very muchnot happythese two are with the other guardians and Pitch.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Others, possible Jack Frost/Nightlight
Comments: 34
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a prologue!

It had all been a prank. A cruel joke the guardians had decided to play as a retaliation to his ‘mischief’. Right after Pitch had appeared to be dragged away by his nightmares, the guardians faces had shifted to wicked smirks, as Pitch reappeared next to them, and worst of all, Jamie, Sophie, the _children_ that he had thought _believed_ , changed, morphing into a group of minor spirits he had pranked once or twice a few years ago. They all laughed in the face of his shock. This was the cruelest joke they could’ve pulled, but then, they had the three people who could tell your greatest hopes, dreams, and fears all working together, so he supposed that was to be expected.  
Jack did not let his hurt show. He let his shock morph to a rueful, if slightly strained to those who knew how to look, grin, “Good one” he said, “You really got me there” He hadn’t meant it. It was about time they realised that ‘mischief’ was the least that he could do, it was in his nature, after all, elementals were always the closest to being fae amongst the spirits, and everyone knew the most benevolent they got was ‘mischief’.  
There was another little fact that the guardians hadn’t banked on of course, pretty much ALL nature, elemental, and seasonal spirits saw each other at least distantly as a sort of family, especially the winter spirits. And they were all insanely protective of their youngest, and “white sheep” of the family, aka, the one and only Jack Frost.

Jack let a malicious, fae-like smirk creep over his face, stealing over the carefully composed blank expression, as he flew towards the home of one of his older sisters in Siberia, the Guardians would never know what hit them.


	2. Big Sis Gelure is not pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks to one of his older sisters, she is not pleased with the guardians  
> Some h/c with Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, so, chapter lengths and update times are probably gonna be fairly irregular, but I’ll try not to have them too short or too far apart, hope y’all enjoy!

As he flew away, he realised something, Baby Tooth was still with him! She looked sad, but every glance back in the direction of where the guardians had stood brought a hard glare to her little face. Jack stopped in the air, “Shouldn’t you be headed back with Tooth?” Jack asked, a sharp shake of her head and a tight grip on his hoodie were his answer, a small, wavering smile reached his face, “Well alright then, I guess at least part of that mess wasn’t a lie...” he murmured, his voice cracking slightly near the end. A bright smile from Baby Tooth answered him. “Do you mind if I change your name though? I...” he took a deep breath to calming his shaky voice “I don’t really want to be reminded of them right now.” The little fairy nodded her head vigorously, “Alright then, how about... Yuki? Yeah, Yuki-hime, my little snow princess.” The newly dubbed Yuki danced through the air around his head, before spiralling to a landing on his staff.

He finally arrived at his destination, it was a stunning sight, an elegant castle of ice, surrounded by white tundra, the home of Gelure, one of his older sisters. He heard the ever-present blizzard start back up as he stepped inside, it only ever ceased for family to enter. “Gel?” He called, his voice had started to waver now that he was safe.

She stepped into view, the familiar features of his sibling an old comfort for him, long, pale purple hair that never tangled no matter how a blizzard tossed it around, eyes just a shade or two paler than his own, with the beautiful features and slim stature that all winter spirits were blessed with (some whispered that the moon played favourites.) Gelure wore a pale blue dress, backless to make way for her most trademark feature, massive, feathered wings, snow white, with hints of pale purple and grey, sparkling with frost.

Her face was concerned, she had evidently caught the waver of his voice, her eyes narrowed in worry. “Snowflake? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Jack started to tell the story, getting faster and faster as he reached the end. He saw her face twist in rage at the guardians actions, before immediately softening as she turned back to him. “Oh _Snowflake_ , come here little brother.”

She opened her arms to him and he finally let his hurt show, sobbing in his sisters arms like a child, as she ran cold fingers through his hair, and cooed soothing words to him. At some point, Yuki had made her way into the embrace, cuddling against Jacks neck, Gelure looked at her strangely, but said nothing when Jack made no complaint.

It must have been hours before Jacks tears calmed. “Don’t worry Snowflake, I’ll get the family together and we’ll get them back for you... and you know what? We’re gonna get you some real believers while we’re at it.” Gel’s voice brooked no argument. The Guardians will _pay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re gonna have some OC POVs for a few chapters after this, but we’ll get back to our dear Jack soon enough


	3. The Fam is not happy and the guardians be having trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter fam get together, and the nature fam start making the guardians lives _very_ difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I just realised I made it sound like Gel was talking about the frickin’ mafia or something last chapter lol 😆

Jack headed to the Antarctic with Gel, towards their mother, the Snow Queen Lumi’s castle at the South Pole. Gelure quickly sequestered him with the Snegurochka (Snow Maidens) and their mother’s “snow children” before heading to the throne room for a Winter Family meeting.

As she walked in, everybody was in uproar, they had evidently just finished listening to Jacks story via the wind, well, Boreas, ‘recording’ it. Old Man Winter, their grandfather, had a miniature blizzard brewing around him, their father, Ded Moroz, was livid and had a look that said murder plans, with Krampus, a weird uncle of sorts, right there with him. Aunt Marzanna was muttering something about showing the Boogeyman _real_ fear. General Winter had broken the table where his fist slammed down on it, typical of their uncle, her sister, Fubuki, seemed calm, but the pure, eerie white of her usually normal grey eyes said otherwise. Jokul’s grip had tightened around his ice spear, nearly mimicking his little brothers mannerisms. Their mother would’ve successfully shown no signs of rage if it weren’t for the ice slowly creeping out from her throne.

Gelure flared her wings, using the light glinting off of her frosted feathers to get their attention, all eyes turned to her, “So” she stated “Let’s discuss how to get our favourite Snowflake some revenge, and some believers shall we?”

——————le time skip——————

“I can’t believe we’re doing this” Fubuki sighed, as she and Gelure glided through the sleeping town. “Oh trust me, I can’t either, but if this works it’ll be worth it” Gelure replied. They waited as the town grew darker, until golden sand began to wind in streamers across the sky.

“Well, that’s my queue” Gel chirped, spreading her wings, “Have fun wrangling nightmares ‘Buki” She flew off, watching as her sister faded into the shadows, dark, almost black, blue hair, dark purple dress, and greyish blue skin blending in easily. She reached a portion of sand large enough for her to experiment, but far enough from the golden dream weaver that he hopefully wouldn’t notice. She placed a hand to the sand, roused her magic, and got to work.

Further off in the shadows, Fubuki was doing the same with a nightmare she had caught. Although with significantly more difficulty not getting her hand bitten off.

——————le time skip——————  
Meanwhile, with the Big Four...

The Guardians were having some trouble with the weather. Sandy was constantly getting caught in storms and high winds, making it difficult to keep track of and control his sand, North was stuck in the North Pole with a _constant_ blizzard keeping him snowed in. The Tooth Palace was hit with alternating heat waves and wind storms, making Tooth’s fairies either woozy from heat or blown hopelessly off course, and no matter where Bunny went, his Warren _always_ opened into either a windstorm, a blizzard, or a debilitating heat wave. They hadn’t heard from Pitch, but the constant sunny days and lack of cloud cover over his usual haunts spoke of the same issue. A few times they had seen a few elemental or storm spirits, but whenever they tried to ask why they were being targeted, all they were answered with was a malicious smirk and a blast of wind to the eyes as the sprites zipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be a few more OC POV chapters before we get back to our favourite Frosty Boi, along with some Guardians POV thrown in there.
> 
> Also, with Gel leaving Jack with the Snegurochka and the Snow Children, I kinda realised this makes it seem like she’s acting like he’s a child as well, that’s not quite the intention, the fam see him as the youngest, but not a child, she left him with the children because she knew him being around children that could see him and that he could make laugh would help right now, not that they think of him as a young child.


	4. *le time skip* Jack regains some confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokul is a happy big bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again going to apologize for the wack update schedule, my brain doesn’t really wanna co-operate for long and my “obsession cycle” decided to start swinging _away_ from ROTG pretty much the second I started writing. So I have a few chapters of backlog but then you guys might be waiting a while until my brain swings back into gear for this, especially because I’m swinging back into a creepypasta cycle and I don’t want that mess touching my fluff 😅

Jokul grinned as the last of the storm spirits reported in, the past three years had driven Pitch and the Big Four to _distraction_ , plus Pitch and Sandy has been losing track of their nightmares and dreamsand, they didn’t even notice they’d lost a quarter of each! And were still losing more! Gel and ‘Buki we’re doing their jobs well, it took them some time to figure out the process, and even longer to perfect it, but now they were “corrupting” nightmares and dreamsand at a pretty steady pace.

Thus started the first big part of the plan, when they started giving children different dreams, where they replaced Sandy with Gelure, Pitch with Fubuki, North with Ded Moroz, and adding in Jack Frost. Fubuki apparently had quite a bit of fun with replacing the “monster in the closet” and other such things with Wendigo, or Yuki-Onna. Upon consulting their more distant family, they added in Ēostre, the spring seasonal, in place of Bunny, and Efterar, the autumn seasonal, in place of Tooth, while naturally making some differences to the consequent holiday and legend to fit them better, adding in extra effort to send the adults dreams as well, to back up the changes to the holidays.

”Jokul?” Jacks voice floated to him, Jokul smiled softly at his brothers voice. After the Guardian incident the distraught spirit hadn’t left their mothers castle for an entire year, and even now he wouldn’t go anywhere without one of his close family members, although he was finally getting a bit more adventurous again. A constant companion of Jacks had been the little fairy, Yuki. As the years had passed she had changed, growing about half again her size, with her greens, blues, and violets changing to pale blues and whites, although her eyes only faded to a lighter purple. At some point they had apparently formed a mental link akin to what Yuki had once had with Tooth, and ohhh boy, was that used for pranks. “Over here Jack”

Jack flitted over to him, dodging the icy globe that was recently installed inside all of their homes, including his fortress in Norway evidently. It was covered in lights, white lights showing the Guardians believers, and blue lights showing their own. There weren’t many blue lights in comparison to the white ones, but it was huge progress nonetheless. As if on cue, another small cluster of white lights faded to blue, bringing a wide smile to Jacks face as Jokul looked over to him.

”I see your practicing without your staff today” Jokul said, Jack smiled in response, a little while after the guardian incident Jack had practically begged Boreas to help him fly without the staff, not wanting what happened with Pitch to happen _ever_ again. Fubuki had nearly fallen out of the sky when she felt his jolt of fear at the memory.

“I think I’m going to head out to bring some snow days and play with the kids, is that ok Jokul?” Jack chirped, “By yourself?” Jokul questioned. “Well, yeah, I gotta stop being skittish sometime right?” Jack replied, with a rueful smile. “Good for you then” Jokul grinned “Good luck lil’ bro”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fubuki is having a _little_ trouble adapting to her new sixth sense 😂


	5. Enter Nightlight and Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight and Katherine arrive and are _c o n f u s i o n_  
>  Gelure scares some people  
> The Big Four + Pitch realise they have fucked up very badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> Imma just say this ahead of time  
> I have _never_ read the Guardians of Childhood books, nor do I know anyone who has read them. Literally _all_ of my Nightlight and Katherine knowledge comes from fanfiction, and they don’t get that much attention in the fandom from what I can see. Chances are there’s gonna be _MAJOR_ OOCness, and some serious ignorance of pre-rotg plot stuff. Please don’t kill me I’m sorry.  
> I will probably end up pulling the “my fanfic my rules” card more than once to deal with plot holes

The Guardians were stressed. Very stressed. The weather had not let up and it had been _six years_ now. And the sprites reactions to their questions had only gotten nastier. They were feeling weaker as well, a mixture of exhaustion and having lost a few believers due to being unable to do their jobs properly. So when a message from the North Pole came stating “Good News” they had hoped it was a way to stop the spirits from harassing them, it wasn’t, but they were overjoyed nonetheless.

”Nightlight and Katherine are returning!” North announced joyfully as the tired guardians gathered in the Globe room. “Ohmygosh! When! Is it soon!” Tooth babbled excitedly. “Vell, because you lot took so long, zey vill arrive vithin ze hour!” Chaos ensued.

The hour went by in a flash, and Nightlight flew into the room, turning to help Katherine off of Kailash’s back as the Snow Goose flew off to settle down. The Big Four, well, Five now, Pitch had become official a few years ago, no one questioned why Manny seemed hesitant to do so, greeted the two returning Guardians, Pitch naturally a little less enthusiastic then the other four. Nightlight also being fairly obvious in his mistrust, keeping his spear between him and Pitch at all times, and himself between Pitch and Katherine.

The conversation was mostly focused on simply catching up on what the others had been up to, although the Big Five skipped over the little prank they pulled six years ago, half deeming it unimportant, the others thinking the returners wouldn’t approve. Then Katherine spoke up, “Hey, there seem to be a lot less lights on the globe then when we left” “ _I agree_ ” Nightlight flickered, “ _I’d say about a third less_ ”

”A third?! I hadn’t realised it was that much!” Tooth yelped. “That much?” Katherine questioned. Bunny sighed “We’ve had a bunch of weather sprites making nuisances of themselves, making it difficult to do our jobs for the past... six or so years.” Katherine and Nightlight exchanged glances. Katherine slowly facepalmed and sighed “What did you guys do?” “What d’ya mean sheila?” Nightlight crosses his arms, “ _She means that the weather spirits don’t get up in arms for no reason. What did you guys **do**_ ” It was about now they felt the room drop in temperature. Tooth shrieked, “Ice! There’s ice covering the globe!”

They heard giggling as wind blasted through the open window, carrying a flurry of snow, and suddenly there was another spirit in the room. She appeared perched on the globe, wearing a white hoodie, cut out in the back, and pale blue leggings, with the lack of shoes that nature beings seem to have trademarked, pale purple hair floating in the wind around her face, a mischievous, no, _malicious_ glint in pale blue eyes, and impish smirk on her face, and large, white wings splayed lazily on the globe around her, spreading small patches of frost wherever she touched.

”Well at least _two_ of you have even _passing_ knowledge on nature beings” the sprite giggled. “What are you _on_ about ye crazy sheila! We didn’t do anything to ya!” Bunny shouted at the same time as Pitch snarling “How dare you sneak in here you insolent little sprite!” Ice shot across the ground, knocking both Pitch and Bunny to the ground. “Let’s get this straight” the girl said, suddenly deadly serious. “First off, I am not a sprite, _dears_. I’m far more powerful than that, I’m more _seasonal_ then simply _weather_. Second of all, you’re right, you’ve never done anything to _me_ , again, shows what you know about nature beings. Clear? Good.” She turned to Katherine and Nightlight, “Any questions?” And just like that, she was back to acting impish.

Nightlight halfway raised a hand, looking unsure, turning to Katherine before the spirit spoke again, “Don't worry, I speak Starlight, required learning in the winter family, since it’s so similar to the Winter dialect of Elemental.” Nightlight brightened at this. Katherine interjected for a moment, “Before we go into more serious questions, can we ask what your name is?”

”Of course, my name is Gelure, I already know all of your names” “Thank you” Katherine replied. Nightlight spoke up now, “ _What did they do?_ ” “Good question...” Bunny grumbled, cut off by an _icy_ glare. “I honestly find it difficult to believe that you are so dense as to not know, but anyway, cease your disrespect or you will find out just how apt the name Frostbite is for me, _Kangaroo_ “

The Big Five all froze, looks of slowly dawning realisation appearing on their faces, much to Nightlight and Katherines confusion.

“Yes, _that_ ” the spirit hissed, malice lacing her face and voice once more, “Now how about I tell your friends just what you did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Nightlight: goddammit we can’t leave you guys alone for a single millennium I swear to MiM what did you idiots do
> 
> I’m sorry I can’t do North and Bunny’s accents very well dear god writing accents is harder than it looks 😓


	6. Gelure goes on a rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelure goes off at the Big Five and gets some Eloquent Drama Moments  
> Nightlight and Katherine are disappointed and angry with their old friends  
> And the guardians get another scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy doing dramatic speeches way too much

“Wh-wh- It was just a _prank!_ ” Tooth stuttered. Gelure scoffed “Just a prank you say? You have people that can discern someone’s greatest hopes, dreams, and fears and you used that ability, look me in the eyes with a straight face and tell me _that_ , was _just a prank_ ” She ended with a snarl. “Tell me that _my baby brother_ cried in my arms for _five hours straight_ , because of a simple _prank_ ” the winter spirit was seething now. “Tell me that the one and only _Jack Frost_ , the _last_ winter spirit who truly has the right to be considered benevolent. That _The. Jack. Frost._ Known for bouncing back from anything and everything with the same playful grin, locked himself in our mother’s castle and wouldn’t leave for an entire _year_ because of a _Little. Prank._ ”

Frost had crept across the room as the spirit had ranted, Katherine and Nightlights faces has gone pale, and they turned to the other five, anger lacing their words, “What _did_ you _**do**_ ” they spoke in unison. The Big Five remained silent, the other two maintained their stare, and Tooth finally broke. Babbling the whole story, how Jack has annoyed them all, how they had planned the trick, and how it had played out.

Nightlights expression had frozen into controlled anger and disgust, Katherines? Showed unbridled and growing fury. The Big Five chose this moment to realise that their actions had essentially spat in the face of the storytellers center, kindness. The next thing they knew she was shouting. “How _dare_ you! You are meant to be Guardians! Protectors! And yet you used what was given to you to protect, for harm, _clearly_ you have changed more than we thought possible in the millennium Nightlight and I were gone, and we may have to re-evaluate a few friendships of ours!” The Big Five winced collectively.

“Well” Gelure chirped, “At least two of you actually have some right to be called protectors of children.” She finished with a nod to Katherine and Nightlight. “Anyhow, I should be going, got a little brother to escort considering he’s still terrified of being alone” She shot a glare at the Big Five.

“Wait” Katherine called out, “Can we ask what you are the spirit of?” Gelure let out a small laugh, “Of course... although as it is with us seasonals it’s more what I’m the _embodiment_ of then the spirit of... I am the beauty of deadly winter, the lie of purity that covers the deadly truth, the Aurora Borealis, the call of thin ice, and hypothermia’s delusion of warmth before the end, although more recently I gained another realm...” she shot a look at the big five, a smirk twisting her features, as her eyes landed on the Sandman, “Dreams.” She waited to see the looks of worried confusion set in on their faces, shot them an impish smirk, yelled to Nighlight and Katherine to visit her in Siberia if they wanted more information, and then shot out the window in a flurry of feathers.

After Gelure left, Katherine and Nighlight did little more than shoot disappointed, angry, looks and glares at the other guardians before leaving. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy realising with hurt and guilt that Nightlights behaviour towards Pitch now extended to all of them.

“We really messed up didn’t we...” Tooth murmured, “Aye sheila, we did...” Bunny responded. “Is alright, we will fix yes? Apologise?” North stated, startling them, Sandy nodded vigorously in agreement, the four of their moods starting to brighten before Pitch spoke up. “Somehow I don’t think this is something they’ll just let us _fix_ ” North opened his mouth to protest, but Pitch simply pointed at the globe, the globe that still had small patches of frost despite everything else having melted. Patches of frost that were in fact still slowly, ever so slowly, appearing and spreading, frost that extinguished every light it touched.


End file.
